


The Adventures of Princess Fluffy a Nutkin Lady

by Chysgoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Princess Fluffy Nutkin Lady, no beta just death, the modesty nutkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda
Summary: Princess Fluffy is vexed by her friend's absence and will cross any rift to find her Tol.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. In Preparation for Gate Crashing

**In Preparation for Gate Crashing**

Princess Fluffy was nutkin lady and great-granddaughter of a cantankerous creature that had never been seen in the forest prior to his rather abrupt and strange courtship. She had always felt there was more than just the trees that her family nested in, and when the strange Tol had arrived popping into existence from nowhere she recognized her chance to see what else there was. So she had adopted her friend had found that the world was far more interesting than the trees of home. The fact that the dragonettes no longer tried to eat her was a definite bonus. 

She also rather liked keeping the company of the Tols that were her friend’s companions and their warm and safe home. They did not try to kick her and were generous with their stores of nuts. Delicious roasted, salted nuts or sometimes candied nuts that she knew would be the death of her. She was delighted to have proven her great-grandfather wrong and not all Tols were violent psychopaths. She also very much adored the name Princess Fluffy the small Tols had given her. Her fluffy tail was glorious after all, and the poor Tols could not even hear parts of her proper name. Approving of this new home she made herself a nest atop one of the bookshelves for when she could not follow her friend. It was a good life, and she did not often want for food or entertainment. 

That had changed when she had woken from her last winter’s sleep. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” Tataru rushed up to the bed that Thancred’s body lay on. Upon his chest Princess Fluffy skittered anxiously, chittering angrily at the rouge and going so far and to bang her acorn on his chin when he didn’t respond. 

“Now now, none of that!” Tataru scolded as she picked up the nutkin who chattered at her and squirmed. “You need to be patient dear. He’s off to the First on some very important business with our friends the warriors of light. Once that’s all settled they’ll find a way to bring him back and set things right as rain.”

Princess Fluffy gave the lalafel a hard stare which made her chuckle. “How about this, Melisande visits every other week to keep us in the loop and see the girls if she can. So the next time she comes you can send your friend some tasty nuts.” 

The squirrel cocked her head this way and that until she nodded solemnly. Tataru grinned and loosened her grip, “There’s a good girl.” 

The squirrel hugged her acorn close and then hopped to Tataru’s shoulder. The secretary absently strokes her fur and made the rounds checking on each of the Scions. 

It was several days before the Tol Melisande returned to the Rising Stones. Princess Fluffy smelt her coming long before the Tol passed through the door. This Tol and her mate always made Princess Fluffy nervous. They smelt like many things things that were all good, but some were terrifying as well as good. Melisande especially made her nervous, she smelt of dragon flame and icy winds. Still, this Tol knew what had happened to her friend and she was not going to be satisfied until she had seen her friend for herself. 

While the Tols spoke of things that seemed far too large to care about she snuck into Melisande’s pouch and nestled into a deep corner where she could sleep and let the Tol carry her through her first steps on a new adventure. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Reunion of a Princess and Her Rouge

**The Reunion of a Princess and Her Rouge**

Melisande smiled when her wife practically tackled her with a hug. The force of the AuRa Paladin’s affection jolted Melisande’s pack enough for things inside to bounce and crunch back together. Neither of the warriors paid it much mind far more interested in their hug. Of the rest of the welcoming party the Exarch and Minfilia smiled fondly and Thancred rolled his eyes.It was a good and wholesome moment. And then it was broken by the loud upset chattering coming from Melisande’s pack. 

Princess Fluffy had been enjoying her nap in the dark and cozy confines of the tol’s pack. To be awakened by a sudden jolt that bounced her and the rest of the contents and then have everything come down on top of her was simply unacceptable. She chatered her protest but it became a little less heated when she realized that a pack of candied nuts had broken open. She snatched one eagerly and then squawked when the pack was turned upside down and emptied onto a strange blue floor. Of all the indignities she ended up spinning and sliding along the polished surface along with sugary nuts and a plethora of miscellaneous items. When the world stopped spinning she slowly looked up to see precisely four adult tols and one small tol. The two predator tols looked bemused, one in a hood smelled funny, the small tol with strange eyes made a choked off noise. 

And then there was her friend. Princess Fluffy got her feet under her and scurried to him and quickly climbed up his clothes chattering her anger and concern the whole way. When she got to his shoulder she wrapped her tail around his throat and nuzzles his head just below his ear. 

“I-“ the small tol started and blinked before she could start again. “I can understand her! She’s very angry with you Thancred.”

“So par for the course for Thancred and the ladies in his life.” The predator tol with horns chuckled with a wicked grin. 

“There’s no need for gossip.” Her friend said primly. Princess Fluffy stood up straight on his shoulder and sharply nodded her agreement. The small tol giggled into her hand. 

“How in the name of Zodiark did that… thing get the Echo? Did my great grandson have no standards for his test subjects?” The tol that appeared at a door glared at her. 

Princess Fluffy felt her friend’s heart begin the beat frantically. He and the predator tols all tensed like the new tol threatened their territory. This new tall smelt old, older than the great white dragon that live in the tower back home. The old tol stride forward towards her and her friend. There was a crunch as his boots crushed some of the candied nuts on the pretty shiny floor. 

Princess Fluffy knew the look of a predator intent on running her down. She tightened her grip on the candied nut in her claws and then threw it at the old tol. The old tol stopped, nonplussed when the nut hit the rock in his forehead. Princess Fluffy chattered her terrified indignation at him and then leapt down to the shoulder of the small tol so that she could hide in the girl’s long blonde hair. 

“Perhaps Hydaelyn has a sense of humor, Zodiark could certainly use one.” The predator tol who smelled of dragons and cold winds drawled. 

Princess Fluffy peeked out from behind the small tol’s neck. The scary old tol had turned his golden eyes on the other predator. He huffed, “that’s rather below you isn’t it Hero?”

“Don’t dish out what you’re not willing to eat Ascian.” The horned tol said in a tone that reminded Princess Fluffy of her mother’s scoldings. 

“An abomination is a rather appropriate pet for a savage.” The old tol covered his mouth in an exaggerated yawn. He waved a hand and a dark hole appeared, he walked through it with a dismissive wave. 

The adult tols were silent as the small tol quietly coaxed Princess Fluffy into her arms. She combed her claws through the ends of the blonde hair as the small tol stroked her back gently. “You’re so soft!” 

Princess Fluffy’s friend chuckled as he let go of the strange false claw on his back. He bent down and snatched up one of the intact candied nuts which he held out to her. Princess Fluffy took it happily and climbed up his arm the perch on his shoulder as she ate. “Yes she is.”

The predator tols snickered and her friend rolled his eyes. “Were either of you going to tell me that she had the echo.”

“Nope.” The horned predator made a popping sound at the end of the word. And then the two predators startled laughing so hard they had to lean against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add to this as ideas come.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse, I just love the modesty nutkin.


End file.
